Mario
Mario, (named マリオ Mario in Japan), is the mascot of the company Nintendo and has been referered to as "Mr. Video Game" due to his popularity. He has achieved vast amounts of popularity worldwide, and has appeared on various media such as television and comic books. History The history of Mario is quite clear in the way that Nintendo came up with him and put him into many good video game styles. After his first appearance in Donkey Kong, Nintendo noticed fans liked him and came up with many more games featuring Mario. Pretty soon Mario was running and leaping in his own series of games and making many debuts in other games. He has held very strong and is even the mascot of Nintendo. His being on media also made him a popular video game character. Debut Mario's first debut was in 1981 alongside another famous video game icon, Donkey Kong. Maio's first debut was in a game called Donkey Kong for arcade consoles and Ataries. It was a popular yet hard game but it was enjoyable to play at the time. Mario's first debut in a game by his own series was called Mario Bros. A game where you had to dodge and defeat sewer (or pipe) animals. Later came his first platforming game called Super Mario Bros. It was very popular at the time and found its way into many fans! Since then Mario is remebered as a great video game icon. Power-ups Fire Mario When Mario gets the Fire Flower, he can shoot fire balls. He's able to take more two hits before he loses a life. Star Mario When Mario gets a Starman, he becomes invinible and starts to flash colors . (This only lasts for a few seconds.) Raccon Mario When Mario gets the Super Leaf, he can fly and attack with his tail. Hammer Mario When Mario gets the Hammer Suit, he can throw hammers to knock out enemies . Frog Mario When Mario gets the Frog Suit, he can swin in water faster and better. Tanooki Mario When Mario gets the Tanooki Suit. In Super Mario Bros. 3, he can fly, use his tail as a whip, and turn into stone. In Super Mario 3D Land, however, the original Tanooki suit only allowed hovering and the tail whip. Metal Mario Mario in his Metal Suit. This first appeared in Super Mario 64 in the Dank Dank Cave level. A special area allowed you to hit the Green ! Block to achieve this cap. He is also a playable character in Mario Kart 7 . His logo in the game has a coloring change: from Mario's red logo to gray. .]] Memorable Quotes "Here we go!" - Mario's most used phrase "Here we go again!" ''-Mario after getting a continue in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. ''"Yay for me!" -Mario Hoops 3-on-3 "It's-a me! I've been on fire lately, but I hope you'll challenge me!" -Mario Golf Toadstool Tour "Welcome...Welcome new galaxy!!" - Super Mario Galaxy Oh yeah! Heeyaaaa! -His Final Smash quote in Super Smash Bros. Brawl Mama-mia!" - Various games We gotta find the Princess!" - Hotel Mario "Wohoo I am the winner!" -Mario Party 7 "It's-a-me-, Mario!" -Super Mario 64 Trivia *In The Super Mario Bros. Movie, Mario's full name is Mario Mario. *In Hotel Mario, He speaks without his iconic accent. *Mario has many toys. *Mario is highly praised by video game reviewers. *Mario has a street named after him in Europe. *There is a wax statue of Mario. *During the ''Super Mario 3D Land ''event in New York, Pretend Marios were trying out Mario's stunts on a Mario-like playground. Other people were allowed to do the same. *At the Woodbridge Mall on December 10th 2011 for 1:00-8:00, children met Mario in person. Gallery GroupShot.png Normal chompattack.png 480px-TanookiMario SM3DS.png 3DS Mario.png Yoshiart2.png 1998565-3ds sm3dl 1020 38.jpg 90px-Mario 174.png 90px-Mario and Luigi 22.png 90px-Mario_and_Yoshi_9.png 90px-Mario_114.png 90px-Mario_140.png Mario_56.png 480px-MarioGlider3DS.PNG|Mario Kart 7 Category:Gaming Icons Category:Mario Series Category:Featured Articles Category:Video Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Super Mario Galaxy Series Category:Mario Kart Series Category:Mario Tennis Series Category:Mario Golf Series